En el amor y en la magia
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando el amor cruza las fronteras de la magia y une a dos personas pertenecientes a mundos totalmente dispares, pueden ocurrir éxitos y fracasos por igual. Historia escrita para los desafíos del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Cuchillo

**EN EL AMOR Y EN LA MAGIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia ha sido escrita para el __**Desafío 10**__ propuesto en el foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Después de intentar decidirme por una temática y de mantener una interesante conversación en uno de los topics del foro mencionado anteriormente, he decidido que cada capítulo tendrá como tema central las relaciones amorosas entre brujos o brujas y muggles. Serán textos de extensión variable y me meteré en faena con una de mis parejas favoritas de todo el Potterverso: Isla y Bob Hitchens._

* * *

**1**

**Cuchillo**

De un tiempo a esta parte, Bob tiene frío todo el rato. A pesar de que en Sidney casi siempre hace calor, el hombre ha vuelto a encender el fuego y se mantiene muy cerca de la chimenea, sentado en un comodísimo sillón de reciente adquisición y envuelto en una gruesa manta que, pese a todo, no puede hacer que deje de temblar.

Bob sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa. Han pasado muchos años desde que dejó de ejercer como médico, pero aún puede reconocer cuando una persona se está muriendo. Muchas veces ha tenido que enfrentarse a los ojos de los enfermos moribundos y ahora le ha tocado el turno a él. Y no tiene ningún miedo.

Es viejo. Muy viejo. Ha conseguido vivir más de nueve décadas y su cuerpo maltrecho le exige un descanso. Cada vez le cuesta más moverse y a veces se le olvidan las cosas. Y Bob realmente no quiere que se le olvide nada. Ha tenido una vida plena, con sus momentos buenos y sus momentos malos, y lo que más desea es poder recordarlo todo hasta el final.

Mira a Isla. También es vieja, pero la magia que corre por sus venas parece haberle otorgado la juventud eterna. Aunque también tiene más de noventa años, aparenta muchísimos menos. Sus manos aún son ágiles y su genio se mantiene intacto. Está sentada frente a él, troceándole con decisión un trozo de carne asada. A Bob siempre le ha gustado la carne, pero no tiene hambre.

— Isla —Musita con voz débil, alzando una mano para intentar detener sus frenéticos movimientos—. Llévame a la cama, por favor.

Ella le mira fijamente. Frunce el ceño y alza el cuchillo que sostiene y le señala con él. El filo brilla con la misma fuerza que sus ojos.

— Primero tienes que comer algo. Mira lo débil que estás. Si no te alimentas, empeorarás.

— Isla…

— A callar Robert. Deja que termine de arreglarte el filete, anda.

— Isla —Bob extiende una mano arrugada y llena de manchas y la coloca sobre la de su mujer. Pese al cansancio, acierta a sonreír—. No quiero comer nada.

— No digas tonterías. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo importantes que son los nutrientes para…

— Cariño —Bob le aprieta la mano y la mira a los ojos, intentando transmitirle la serenidad que le embarga en ese instante—. Es inútil, Isla. Me estoy muriendo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! No te estás muriendo.

— Tienes que dejarme ir, mi vida. Estoy cansado.

Isla aprieta los dientes. La mandíbula le tiembla y Bob lamenta mucho que llore por su causa. Jamás ha querido hacerle daño, pero el final está cerca y no le queda más remedio.

— Doy gracias a Dios por haber vivido todos años junto a ti, pero ha llegado mi hora.

— Bob…

— Por favor, cariño. Llévame a la cama.

Ve las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y extiende una mano para enjugarlas. A él tampoco le hace mucha gracia tener que morirse, pero está convencido de que irá a un buen lugar y que Isla, su querida Isla, algún día se reunirá con él. La bruja se incorpora entonces. Bob ni siquiera se mueve cuando ella le besa tiernamente los labios.

— No quiero que te mueras, Bob.

— Estaré bien.

— No puedes saberlo.

— Pero lo sé. Si me dejas marchar, estaré bien.

Isla Hitchens vuelve a apretar los dientes y asiente. Sabe que Bob lleva mucho tiempo enfermo y supone que debería haberse acostumbrado a la idea, pero no quiere perderlo. Es el amor de su vida, el compañero leal que ha estado siempre ahí. ¿Cómo va a vivir sin él? También sabe que está sufriendo, que la enfermedad le consume por dentro y que el dolor aumenta día a día. Y, aunque le duela, no puede ser tan egoísta. Se pone en pie y echa mano de la varita.

— Te levitaré hasta la habitación. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero que te caigas y te hagas daño.

— Claro —Bob sonríe y cierra los ojos—. Sabes que me gusta mucho verte hacer magia.

— Mentiroso. La magia aún te da miedo.

— Bueno, un poco sí.

Isla suelta una risita y dirige con cuidado el sillón en el que descansa Robert. Cuando llegan al dormitorio que llevan toda la vida compartiendo, le ayuda a tumbarse en la cama y le tapa con las mantas. Bob sigue teniendo frío, pero se siente muchísimo mejor al mirar a su esposa a los ojos. Sabe que el final está muy cerca y se pierde en esa mirada. No piensa en nada más mientras la vida abandona poco a poco su cuerpo. Y cuando exhala su último suspiro, sonríe y siente que todo ha merecido la pena.

* * *

_He matado a Bob. Esta viñeta podría tomarse como una escena perdida de mi fic "Cuatro Estaciones". Historia que, por cierto, quiero retomar en breve. Por lo pronto, os anuncio que el próximo capítulo estará protagonizado por los señores McGonagall. A ver qué saco de ellos. Espero vuestras opiniones sobre éste. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


	2. Loción

**EN EL AMOR Y EN LA MAGIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

**SEPARADOR**

**2**

**Loción**

**SEPARADOR**

Como todas las mañanas, el reverendo Robert McGonagall se levantó antes del amanecer, se lavó exhaustivamente y afeitó su barba. Siempre había tenido problemas para mantenerla a raya, desde que era un crío y los primeros pelos, ásperos y largos, aparecieron en su barbilla. Se enjabonó bien la piel y deslizó la navaja filosa con cuidado de no cortarse, alzando el mentón y colocándose las gafas encima de la nariz para ver correctamente en todo momento. Una vez obtenido el resultado deseado, se enjuagó con cuidado y tomó la loción para después del afeitado. La vertió abundantemente en sus manos y la frotó vigorosamente contra su rostro, notando un escozor instantáneo. Soltó un ligero siseo y aspiró profundamente el olor fresco que desprendía. En ese momento se sintió bien, contento porque tenía una buena vida y no creía poder ambicionar más de lo que tenía.

La tranquilidad y la alegría sólo duraron un instante, lo que tardó en recordar que Isobel le había mentido durante años. Su querida esposa, la mujer a la que más amaba en su vida, le había engañado desde siempre. El reverendo apretó los dientes y suspiró, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era el hecho de saber que tanto su mujer como su hija eran brujas. Sonaba increíblemente extraño y por momentos creía que Isobel le estaba tomando el pelo, pero ella le había demostrado que era verdad, que podía hacer magia. Robert recordó todas las veces que ella le había asegurado que las cosas raras que a veces le ocurrían a Minerva eran sólo cosas normales de niños, y también recordó su infancia en el pueblo, cuando todos creían que Isobel iba a un exclusivo colegio para señoritas. El colegio resultó ser exclusivo, pero no era para señoritas precisamente, sino para brujos.

Robert se sentía estúpido y traicionado. ¿Qué clase de persona se creía Isobel que era él? ¿Pensó que iba a dejar de amarla al saber la verdad? Podía comprender su angustia, pero no entendía cómo ella no había compartido todos sus temores desde siempre. Robert se había casado confiando plenamente en ella, le había entregado las llaves de su corazón y de su alma a esa mujer y ella le había pagado con desconfianza. Iba a necesitar mucho tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido y para decidir cómo proceder en el futuro.

Tenía mucho sobre lo que meditar, pero no esa mañana. Aún no había preparado su sermón del día y le esperaba una larga jornada de trabajo en la iglesia porque el panadero había muerto un par de días antes, dejando seis hijos pequeños y un negocio que, evidentemente, ellos no podían mantener, no sin su ayuda. Robert echó un último vistazo a su mentón, asegurándose de que la barba ya no estaba allí, y regresó al dormitorio para vestirse.

Isobel estaba sentada en la cama, con el gorro de dormir un poco caído y envuelta en las sábanas. Le miraba fijamente, casi con temor. Si aquella hubiera sido una mañana normal, Robert se habría acercado a ella para darle un pudoroso beso en los labios, peo esa mañana no era nada normal. Pasó a su lado procurando alejar sus ojos de ella y procedió a ponerse los calcetines en primer lugar. Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y era bastante posible que terminara nevando.

— Robert…

— Esta mañana no desayunaré en casa —Aseguró con voz serena, sin apartar la vista de sus pies—. Voy a visitar a la señora Henderson y seguramente me atiborre a bollitos, como hizo ayer.

— Robert, querido. Antes de que te vayas, tenemos que hablar.

— Estoy muy ocupado. Me espera un día muy largo.

— Pero Robert, lo que pasó es muy importante. Tengo mucho que explicarte.

El reverendo alzó la vista y la clavó en su esposa. Era una mujer muy bella y muy inteligente, pero últimamente no se parecía demasiado a la joven dicharachera de la que se enamoró como un tonto. Al verla, comprendió que la seguía queriendo, pero también supo que ya nada volvería a ser como antes porque ella había logrado que dejara de confiar en su persona. Robert apretó los dientes, consciente de que no podría vivir lejos de esa mujer ni aunque quisiera hacerlo, y se negó la posibilidad de decir algo hiriente.

— Más tarde. Ahora tengo que irme.

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada más, Robert McGonagall terminó de arreglarse y abandonó el hogar familiar con el corazón resquebrajado y el alma ardiendo en llamas.

**SEPARADOR**

_Segunda viñeta. A ver qué os parecen los padres de la vieja Minerva._


	3. Mar

**EN EL AMOR Y EN LA MAGIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

**3**

**Mar**

* * *

Eileen aún lloraba al pensar en su familia. Había renunciado a ser una Prince por amor y no se arrepentía, pero los echaba de menos. Le hubiera gustado que sus padres hubiesen comprendido que se casaba con Tobías porque estaba profundamente enamorada de él y no le importaba que fuera pobre, que no tuviera una casa en la que vivir, que trabajara como obrero en una sucia fábrica y, ante todo, que fuera un muggle. Le hubiera encantado hablarles de lo suaves que eran sus manos cuando la acariciaba y de lo sincera que sonaba su voz cuando le decía que la quería, que era un hombre honrado y humilde y un trabajador incansable y, ante todo, que vivía para hacerla feliz.

A Eileen le dolía la separación porque siempre quiso a sus padres con todo su corazón, pero merecía la pena estar con Tobías. Sabía que era el gran amor de su vida y le gustaba pensar que les esperaban largos años de dicha que compartir el uno junto al otro.

Se limpió las lágrimas cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de entrada. Su casa eran apenas dos cuartuchos separados por una cortina y con una chimenea en la que cocinar y que les servía para protegerse del frío. Nada ni remotamente parecido a la mansión de los Prince que, aunque humilde, resultaba impresionantemente avasalladora para cualquiera que acudiera a visitarla. Ya era noche cerrada y Tobías se había pasado más de doce horas trabajando. Venía sucio y agotado, pero tuvo una sonrisa para ella y una palabra amable. No obstante, su rostro se tornó serio en cuanto la vio.

— Eileen, princesa. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estabas llorando?

— No es nada. No te preocupes.

— ¿Cómo que no es nada? —Tobías llegó junto a ella de dos zancadas y acunó su cara con cuidado, enjugándole las lágrimas con los pulmones—. ¿Es por tu familia?

— Les echo tanto de menos, Tobías.

— Ya lo sé, mi vida, pero ellos te alejaron de sus vidas —Tobías la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y Eileen se sintió inmensamente reconfortada—. No necesitas de ellos. Yo soy el único que te quiere, el único que nunca te abandonará.

— Lo sé, yo… Lo siento. Es que es muy duro.

— Te entiendo, Eileen, pero no merece la pena. Y no me gusta verte llorar —Tobías la alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. Nunca te voy a fallar. Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, ya lo verás. Y para que veas lo mucho que te quiero, te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

— ¿Una sorpresa?

— Este fin de semana, vamos a ir a ver el mar. Compraremos unos billetes de autobús y nos marcharemos a la costa.

A Eileen le encantaba el mar. La mansión de los Prince estaba muy cerca de unos preciosos acantilados y, de niña, su padre solía aparecerse con ella en una preciosa playa a la que jamás acudían los muggles. Supo de inmediato que Tobías iba a dejarse medio sueldo en ese viaje y se sintió muy culpable. ¡Era tan bueno! Sacrificaba su esfuerzo personal sólo por ella.

— Pero el dinero…

— No pienses en ello. El dinero es cosa mía.

Tobías la besó y Eileen no tardó en comprender que no sólo estaba hambriento de comida. Se dejó llevar hasta el camastro del fondo del cuartucho y gimió cuando una mano se aventuró entre sus piernas. Nunca había estado con otro hombre que no fuera su esposo y no creía que existiera nadie que pudiera llevarla al cielo más que él. Muggle y todo, Tobías Snape la hacía volar. Eileen se aferró a su espalda y se sintió llena cuando el penetró su cuerpo con la misma entrega de todos los días.

— Eres mía, Eileen —Le siseó al oído mientras embestía una y otra vez—. Sólo mía. Mía.

Lo sabía. Había sido suya desde la primera vez que se vieron y nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo jamás.

* * *

_Podría haber escogido otro momento para presentar la relación entre estos dos personajes, pero me apetecía llevar el asunto a un lugar distinto, antes del nacimiento de Severus. Espero que os haya gustado._


	4. Mezquindad

**EN EL AMOR Y EN LA MAGIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

**4**

**Mezquindad**

* * *

Asistir a aquella convención muggle había resultado ser una experiencia nueva para Cho. Nueva y bastante extraña, debía añadir. Sabía perfectamente que su novio no era lo que la gente sin magia calificaba como normal, pero lo vivido durante las últimas horas le resultó un poco raro hasta a ella.

Liam le había dicho que todos los asistentes al acontecimiento eran grandes amantes de los libros de un escritor muggle fallecido durante el siglo anterior. Cuando se encontraron en la parada del autobús, Liam llevaba puestos unos enormes pies y orejas postizos y dijo llamarse _Frodo _antes de echarse a reír. Cho no pilló el chiste, evidentemente, pero le siguió el juego y, aunque cuando llegaron al punto de reunión había un montón de gente disfrazada, terminó por pasárselo en grande.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver a casa, hacía bastante frío. Liam se había quitado su capa para pasársela sobre los hombros y no paraba de comentar cosas relacionadas con un brujo malo y un anillo muy poderoso. Y de su versión cinematográfica. En los últimos tiempos, Cho había visto un montón de películas, pero no aquella trilogía en concreto.

— Como toda adaptación, tiene sus fallos, claro que sí, pero a mí me gustó bastante. ¿Y a ti?

— ¡Uhm! No me he leído los libros, así que no sé qué decirte.

En momentos como aquel, Cho lamentaba no saber más cosas sobre el mundo muggle. Y también no haber sido capaz de sincerarse con Liam aún. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, pero prefería retrasarlo un poco más. Por lo que pudiera pasar. Su novio le estaba abriendo los ojos respecto a un lugar que anteriormente le resultaba completamente desconocido. No le importaba lo que dijeran algunos de sus familiares y amigos más conservadores porque ninguno tenía idea de cómo eran los muggles en realidad. Ni siquiera los conocían.

— ¡Claro! —Liam sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los hombros—. Conozco mogollón de gente a la que no le gusta el estilo de Tolkien. La verdad es que podía hacerse un poco pesado a veces. ¿Las pelis tampoco las has visto?

— No me llamaban mucho la atención.

— Pues te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a ver si me hago con los DVD´s y las veremos en mi casa el próximo fin de semana. Si quieres.

— Claro que quiero.

Liam, que parecía temeroso de que ella rechazara su invitación, sonrío aliviado y siguió abrazándola. Todo parecía ir muy bien, pero entonces alguien apareció frente a ellos.

— ¡Mirad, tíos! Si es Liam. ¿De qué vas disfrazado, colega?

Cho notó como su novio se ponía tenso y le vio agachar la mirada un instante. Aunque no era algo de lo que soliera hablar muy a menudo, la bruja sabía que Liam lo había pasado fatal de niño y durante su adolescencia. Sabía que todos le habían tachado de bicho raro y que le habían hecho la vida imposible y supo, sin necesidad de nada más, que esos imbéciles eran responsables de ello. Parecía mentira que aún siguieran dispuestos a volver a la carga.

— Vámonos, Cho.

— ¿Qué pasa, capullo? ¿Al final te has podido echar novia? ¡O mejor! ¿Has contratado a una puta?

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, Liam se revolvió. Cho pensaba que lo mejor era irse sin prestar atención a esos mamarrachos, pero su novio la sorprendió cuando la soltó y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le arreó un puñetazo a aquel cretino. Después, se quedó como paralizado antes de agarrarla por la muñeca para salir corriendo.

Cuando pararon, los dos estaban prácticamente sin aliento. La chica aún intentaba comprender qué había ocurrido exactamente y, al mirar a Liam, lo vio doblado sobre sí mismo, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y el rostro rojo.

— Liam.

— Siento… siento mucho lo que ha pasado, Cho —Musitó entre jadeos—. Son mezquinos.

— ¿Esos tipos?

— No tendría que haber reaccionado así —El chico se incorporó un poco—. Lo mejor es ignorarles, créeme, pero no podía dejar que hablaran así de ti. Tú no eres eso.

Por algún motivo, Cho lo encontró muy tierno. Se fijó en que tenía los nudillos de la mano derecha un poco despellejados y sonrió mientras algo cálido le subía por el pecho. Agarró su mano, le acarició la piel herida y, sin pensárselo dos veces, le plantó un buen morreo en los labios.

— Venga, Liam. Vamos a tu casa. Tienes que echarte alcohol en la herida.

— Pero yo…

— Pero nada. No sé quiénes eran esos bocazas, pero el puñetazo se lo tenía bien merecido.

Liam asintió y continuaron andando, esa vez más lentamente. Apenas habían recorrido unos metros cuando el chico gruñó.

— Me duele un montón.

— Apuesto a que puedo hacer que te sientas mejor.

Cho le guiñó un ojo y él se puso colorado. Mientras andaban cogidos de la mano, se dijo que tendría que hablarle de la magia lo antes posible. No podía seguir engañándolo durante más tiempo.

* * *

_Una pequeña historia más. Ya sólo queda un capítulo :)_


	5. Vino

**EN EL AMOR Y EN LA MAGIA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

**5**

**Vino**

* * *

— ¿Dónde está el whisky? —Mientras hablaba, el chico rebuscaba en el interior de los muebles de la cocina—. Juraría que quedó una botella después de mi último cumpleaños. Tiene que estar por aquí.

— Greg —Lucy intentó captar la atención de su novio, pero le fue imposible.

— ¡Oh, sí! Debe estar en el salón. ¿No guardábamos allí todo el alcohol?

— Greg.

— Vamos allá.

El chico intentó pasar junto a Lucy Weasley, pero ésta se interpuso en su camino y extendió los brazos para impedirle el acceso a la sala de estar. La miró con los ojos entornados un instante, dio un paso atrás y agitó la cabeza.

— Déjame pasar. Necesito un trago.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— Eso puede esperar. Antes quiero emborracharme.

Greg se las apañó para quitarla de en medio, pero la chica era muy cabezota. No era para menos, teniendo en cuenta que sus progenitores estaban hechos un par de testarudos insufribles. Cruzándose de brazos y asegurándose de que su expresión no resultara en absoluto suave, volvió a cortarle el paso.

— No seas crío, ¿quieres?

— ¿Qué no sea crío? ¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de lo que acabas de decirme?

— Me acuerdo perfectamente.

— ¿Y pretendes que me quede tan pancho? ¿Tú eres consciente de que se te está yendo la cabeza, Lucy?

— No estoy loca.

— ¡Ya! —Greg puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a pasar junto a ella—. Claro que no.

— La magia existe, Greg. Acabas de verlo con tus propios ojos.

El chico, que había alcanzado el mueble de la sala de estar de dos zancadas, se detuvo un instante y asintió. En su rostro estaban presentes el desconcierto y el miedo y Lucy se recordó que necesitaba armarse de paciencia para afrontar lo que estaba por venir. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que le hablaba a su pareja sobre la brujería, aunque en esa ocasión esperaba no tener que borrarle la memoria. Por el momento, no estaba histérico ni había salido corriendo de la casa más deprisa que un atleta profesional.

— Tienes razón —Dijo mientras se agachaba y abría una de las puertas—. Soy yo el que se está volviendo chiflado.

— Tú tampoco estás loco —Lucy tuvo que soltar una risita pese a que podría no ser bien recibida—. Lo de antes era real.

— Pe… pero. ¡No puede ser!

— Claro que puede ser, Greg. Soy una bruja y puedo hacer magia. Ya lo has visto.

— Pe… pe… pero…

Después de tartamudear, el pobre chico se quedó sin palabras. Lucy le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarle y rezó para que esa vez fuera capaz de asumir la realidad. Quizá, si Greg no le gustara tantísimo y no estuviera tan enamorada de él, no se tomaría tantas molestias para hacerle comprender que la magia existía y no tenía nada de malo. En su vida había conocido a alguien más escéptico y aún se sentía fatal cuando pensaba en la primera vez que se lo dijo: al pobre Greg le dio tal ataque de ansiedad que tuvo que llevárselo al hospital. Antes le borró la memoria, eso sí.

— Sé que suena muy raro, pero te aseguro que no hay motivos para tener miedo. Si me dejas, te demostraré lo maravillosa que puede llegar a ser la magia.

Greg abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero en lugar de renegar y afirmar que esas cosas no podían traer más que cosas malas porque eran rarísimas y escapaban a toda razón, volvió a cerrarla y la miró fijamente. Lucy esperó con cierto nerviosismo una reacción, más tiesa que un palo.

— Vale —Dijo finalmente, retomando su búsqueda anterior—. Haré el esfuerzo de escucharte y es posible que hasta me crea que no estoy majareta, pero antes quiero que me ayudes a encontrar algo de beber. Necesito emborracharme.

Lucy bien podría haberse puesto a dar saltos de alegría, pero en vez de eso asintió y se dio media vuelta.

— Tenía una botella de vino guardada por ahí. ¿Será suficiente?

— Tendrá que serlo.

— Intentemos emborracharnos, entonces.

Greg asintió y la miró fijamente durante tanto rato que Lucy se sintió incómoda. Se apresuró en ir en busca del vino mientras la esperanza crecía en su interior. Aquella era la vez definitiva; al fin podría disfrutar de su noviazgo sin secretos ni mentiras.

* * *

_Con esta viñeta de Lucy Weasley y su novio muggle termino el Desafío. Espero que os hayan gustado las pequeñas historias y me gustaría que dejarais un comentario con vuestros comentarios respecto a todo lo que ocurre. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
